


Isabelle Gets Sick

by zootopia123



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zootopia123/pseuds/zootopia123
Summary: Just a quick one shot about Trashasaurusrex's adorable OC kit Isabelle Wilde getting sick and Nick taking care of her, with some Wildehopps thrown in for good measure.(As mentioned, all credit for Isabelle goes to Trashasaurusrex





	

Nick threw his arms above his head, yawning as he stretched himself in the seat. Judy looked over and snickered at the fox as she drove the squad car.  
“Tired Slick?” She asked amusedly, keeping her eyes on the road. Nick finished his stretch and looked over.  
“Bored.” He corrected, “When was the last time a patrol was this dull Carrots?” Judy grimaced in agreement. Since their had patrol started at 8, absolutely nothing had happened. No robberies, no shoplifting, no muggings, not even a jaywalker!   
“It has been pretty bad,” She conceded, “but look on the bright side, we only have three more hours left!” Nick checked the clock on the dash.  
“It’s only two!?” He moaned, “Ughhh. Also, we have to pick up Isabelle from pre-school at three so don’t forget.” Judy nodded her head absentmindedly, accustomed to picking up Nick’s daughter when they were on patrol. The pair sat in silence for several minutes while they drove through Savanna Central, searching for any type of crime to break the monotony of their day. When Judy stopped at a stoplight, Nick cleared his throat.  
“So, uh, Judy, what are you doing tonight?” He asked, trying to seem casual. Judy turned to face him, noticing the use of her first name.   
“Nothing.” She said giving him a curious look, “Why?” Nick averted his eyes and looked down at his paws.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight.” He said quickly. Judy smiled and returned her gaze to the road as the light turned green.  
“With you and Isabelle? Of course Nick.” She replied, confused as to why Nick was so nervous.  
“Not with me and Isabelle, just with me. Like a date” Nick clarified awkwardly.   
“Oh.” Judy said, surprised by the turn of events. Nick looked over at her, barely masking the fear he felt, when she laughed.   
“It’s about time Nick!” She said happily, her face breaking into a wide smile as the surprise faded. Nick’s face lit up. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but then his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and his face fell as he viewed the caller ID.  
“Hello?” He answered, his brow furrowed in concern. “Oh no! I’ll be right there. Thank you.” Nick hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.   
“That was Isabelle’s school. Apparently she was just sick.” He said worriedly.   
“Poor thing!” Judy exclaimed, pulling a U-turn as she headed for Isabelle’s pre-school. “We’ll be there soon.” She said, noting the worry on Nick’s face. He sighed and slumped back in his seat.  
“I’m sorry Judy, but I think I might need to take a rain check on that date.” He said sadly, leaning against the window.  
“There’s no need to apologize Nick.” She responded, “Your daughter’s sick and you need to take care of her.” Nick nodded his head in agreement and sat in silence until they pulled up to the school. Judy parked and they both hopped out of the car, Nick speedily walking to the nurse’s office.  
“Daddy!” Judy heard a high pitched voice shout as she entered the room to find the little vixen with her arms wrapped around Nick, who had bent down to hug her.   
“Hey sweetheart! How’re you feeling?” He asked sympathetically.  
“My tummy hurts.” She responded with a frown. “Hi Aunt Judy!” She said, spotting Judy hanging out by the door.  
“Hi Isabelle.” Judy said with a little wave as Nick thanked the nurse, “I’m going to take you and your dad home now ok?” Isabelle nodded her head as Nick picked her up and began carrying her out to the car, Judy trailing behind them. He put her in the backseat and hopped up next to her. Judy chuckled as the fox fussed over the kit, fastening her seatbelt and making sure she was set before he did the same for himself.   
“Everyone ready back there?” She asked as she hopped into the driver’s seat and started the car up. Nick nodded his head and Isabelle gave her a thumbs-up. Judy pulled out of the parking lot and began the short drive to Nick’s apartment.   
“Do you still feel sick?” Nick asked.   
“A little.” She answered scrunching up her face. Nick nodded his head and put an arm around her.   
“Here we are.” Judy announced a few minutes later, stopping the car right outside the door. Nick picked up Isabelle and slid out of the car, being careful not to jostle her too much. He walked up to the driver’s side window as Judy rolled it down.  
“I’ll talk to Bogo for you and tell him what happened.” She said before he could speak. “Now go inside and take care of your daughter.”  
“Thank you so much Judy.” Nick said with a grateful smile before turning around and heading inside. Judy watched him walk inside and then pulled away from the curb and headed back towards the precinct.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Judy walked inside and greeted Clawhauser with a wave.  
“Hey Judy!” He called as she walked towards him, “Where’s Nick?”  
“Isabelle got sick so Nick is home taking care of her.” She explained as she approached the desk. Clawhauser sighed sympathetically.  
“I hope she’s alright. Isabelle is the sweetest little thing.” He said fondly. Judy nodded her agreement.  
“Anyways, I just have to go explain things to Bogo so Nick doesn’t get in trouble.”   
“Good luck.” Clawhauser said as she walked towards the Chief’s office.   
Judy knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” The chief replied, his gruff tones muffled by the door. Judy walked inside and jumped onto the chair across his desk.  
“Hopps.” He said, scrutinizing the bunny, “What is it?”  
“Nick’s daughter got sick earlier today sir. He had to go home to take care of her.” Bogo frowned. “However,” Judy kept going, noticing his displeasure, “we finished the majority of our patrol and there wasn’t a trace of crime.” Bogo nodded his head and returned his gaze to the papers on his desk.   
“If Wilde’s daughter is sick, it is his first duty to care for her.” He said simply. “Dismissed.” Judy exited quickly and quietly, thanking the universe that the chief had a soft spot for Nick’s adorable daughter.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Nick picked up Isabelle and carried her out of the bathroom, wiping the remnants of her lunch from her snout.   
“There we go.” He said, placing her on the sofa and wrapping her in a blanket. “Is there anything I can get you?”  
“My mouth tastes funny.” Isabelle replied with a sour expression on her face. Nick ran off and returned with some water for the kit who guzzled it gratefully.   
“Hey Isa,” Nick said with a smile, holding his paws behind his back, “guess what I have?” She shrugged her shoulders and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Nick pulled a slim case from behind his back, eliciting a yip of happiness from the kit.   
“Is that Kung-Fu Panda?!” She asked excitedly. Nick smiled and nodded his head as he opened the case and put the DVD in the player. Nick flopped down on the sofa dramatically next to his daughter, pulling her close to him and earning a fit of giggles for his antics.   
“Thank you daddy.” Isabelle said as she snuggled up to Nick. Nick smiled, looking fondly at the kit and then ruffled her ears.  
“Look the movie’s starting!” He said, bringing her attention back to the TV.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Nick checked his phone as he felt it vibrate to discover a text from Judy.   
“Let me in” She said. Nick checked besides him to see that Isabelle was still enraptured by the movie. He slid silently out of his seat to avoid disturbing the happy kit and tiptoed to the door, opening it to find Judy Hopps standing there carrying a large bag of groceries.  
“What’re you doing here?” He whispered, confused by her sudden appearance.   
“I’m here to make you guys dinner.” She replied at a normal volume, drawing Isabelle’s attention.  
“Is that Aunt Judy?!” She yelled excitedly. Nick smiled and waved Judy in as Isabelle came running around the corner, her blanket trailing behind her like a cape. Judy set the bag on the ground just before Isabelle flew into a hug.  
“Well someone’s feeling better.” She laughed, returning the hug.   
“Daddy bought me Kung-Fu Panda.” She said happily as she stopped hugging Judy.  
“He did?!” Judy said in surprise, giving Nick an approving glance as he paused the movie. “I was going to make you some soup Isa, would you like that?” The little vixen nodded her head rapidly as her stomach growled from hunger. “Awesome!” She said, rubbing Isabelle’s head, “Now go watch your movie, and I’ll make it.” Isabelle waddled back to the sofa, pulling the blanket back around her. Nick resumed the movie for her and followed Judy into the small kitchen.  
“You don’t have to make dinner Judy.” He said quietly. Judy waved off his complaints as she pulled several pots and pans from his cabinets.   
“Go watch the movie with Isabelle.” She said firmly, “I’ll call you both when it’s done.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Judy crept into the room carrying three steaming bowls of soup. She set two of them on the coffee table in front of Nick and Isabelle and carried the third to an armchair, where she plopped down into with a contented sigh. Isabelle grabbed a spoon and started to eat, but Nick stopped her.  
“Ah, ah, ah, what do we say?” He said, plucking her spoon away.  
“Thank you Aunt Judy!” She said before leaping up and grabbing the spoon from Nick’s paw.   
“You’re welcome.” Judy said, chuckling as the kit stole the spoon and dug in. The three of them finished the meal in silence as they watched the movie. The movie finally finished and Nick collected all the dishes and returned them to the kitchen. Isabelle stretched and let out a yawn.  
“Oh my god,” She whispered to Nick, “That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Nick nodded in agreement as he watched the kit curl up in her blanket. He walked over and picked her up, carrying the sleepy vixen to her room.   
“Goodnight Isa.” He said, placing her in her bed and tucking the covers in.  
“Daddy, can Judy be my mommy?” She asked sleepily. Nick froze as he thought about his answer.  
“I hope so sweetheart.” He replied as she drifted off to sleep, “I hope so.”


End file.
